The purpose of this supplementation containing n-3 fatty acids as compared with a placebo lacking n-3 fatty acids reduces Cyclosporine A-induced nephrotoxicity in renal transplant patients. Renal transplant patients receive either 18g or 9g of the lipid preparations for a period of 6 months beginning at 4 months post-transplantation.